<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And You've Got Your Demons by smolwritergurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016825">And You've Got Your Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl'>smolwritergurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charlie's Angels (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Dark Past, Depression, Hearing Voices, Multi, Past Issues, as much as i love this ot3 i didn't really intend for them to be together, but you can imagine the way you want, loving roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was known as carefree, the life of the party, the person to lift your spirits with just one smile. She was known as Sabina. </p><p>But it was Jane and Elena who really knew Sabina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. we were built to fall apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane was the one who found Sabina that day. She was sitting on the kitchen floor, leaning up against the refrigerator. A kitchen knife laid beside her. </p><p>Jane dropped her bag and rushed over to her roommate. She placed the kitchen knife back on the counter where it belonged and lightly touched Sabina’s wrist. The surprising touch made the blonde flinch. </p><p>Her body was shaking. She was crying. She had been for a long time, she couldn’t seem to stop. </p><p>“Bina…”, Jane softly said. She pulled Sabina close to her chest. </p><p>“I’m sorry”, Sabina whispered, muffling through Jane’s chest. She repeated it over and over again, “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry”, each one a little more softly than the last. The tone of Sabina’s voice made Jane's heart break. </p><p>“Bina, don’t be sorry, why are you sorry?”, Jane softly asked. </p><p>“I...s-screwed it up. I screwed i-it up...like I always d-do”.</p><p>The door opened again and Elena walked into the apartment. (She was humming the beginning of “Stayin’ Alive”, but that wasn’t really important). Just like Jane did, Elena dropped everything when she saw Jane practically cradling a crying Sabina in her arms. </p><p>“What happened?”, she asked Jane. The girl just shook her head. </p><p>“I’m a screwup”, Sabina mumbled. “I cut the celery too big and the oven wasn’t hot enough and-”</p><p>“Bina, it’s ok”, Jane replied, pulling Sabina closer. Sabina was never usually sensitive, at all, so this sudden emotional outburst was weird for her. </p><p>“It’s not ok!”, Sabina snapped. “Say it, Jane! I’m a screwup.” </p><p>“Elena, why don’t you finish dinner”, Jane said. “Sabina, why don’t you take a hot shower and relax.” </p><p>Elena got right to work, while Jane helped Sabina with her shower. </p><p>“Bina, what’s wrong”, she asked her roommate. Sabina ignored her, went into the bathroom, and slammed the door. </p><p>“What happened, Janey?”, Elena asked, leaning over the counter. Jane shrugged, rubbing her temples. “She just started...crying?”</p><p>“That’s the way I found her”, Jane replied. “It was weird because she never cries, she’s the one who makes fun of me for crying. Whatcha making?” </p><p>“Soup”, Elena shrugged. Jane walked curiously over to Elena and looked into the pot. </p><p>“That’s not soup...that’s boiling water”, she said, looking at Elena with a confused look on her face. </p><p>“It tastes like soup, ok?”, Elena whined. “You know I’m not the cook in this apartment.” Jane grabbed a spoon and dipped it in the…”soup”. Jane met the spoon to her lips.

<br/>
“Needs more...salt”, the taller girl said, reaching over and sprinkling some salt into the pot. “And maybe some things that you would put in soup...just a suggestion.” Elena rolled her eyes and continued stirring. </p><p>~~</p><p>‘You’re nothing. You don’t deserve anything, especially your little “girlfriends”. Screwup.’ </p><p>Sabina tried to silence the voice in her head but they somehow got louder despite her efforts. She held on to the wall of the shower for some kind of support. She muttered various “shut up”s, but obviously, the voices, like Sabina, were very stubborn. </p><p>She turned off the water and stared in front of her for a minute or two before she finally got the nerve to dry herself and get dressed. </p><p>~~ </p><p>“Biny, just in time”, Elena said. She was expecting her to smile, or say something like “Thank god! I’m starving!”, but Sabina just sat at the table, stone-faced. Elena looked over at Jane. </p><p>“Elena made....soup”, Jane said, placing a bowl in front of Sabina. “It’s more like hot water, but don’t judge her.” Elena pulled Jane into the living room. </p><p>“She’s gone mute!”, Elena exclaimed. “Sabina! The most talkative person ever!” </p><p>“We don’t know that”, Jane replied. “Maybe she’s just in a mood right now.”</p><p>“But, Janey!”, Elena whined. </p><p>“Lena, she’s gone mute, not deaf”, Jane said, gesturing back toward the kitchen. “Just give her until the morning, I know when I’m in a mood I just need to take some time to cool off.” Elena nodded and took a deep breath. ‘She’s gonna be fine’, she assured herself, turning around and walking back to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. don't forget to look before you fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but see if you can guess what song the title is from :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She expected it all to go away. She expected Sabina to be her normal self that next morning.  She ran into the kitchen, expecting Sabina to be dancing while she cooked, Jane loved when she did that, it was sort of a “morning pick-me-up”.</p>
<p>She found that she was the only one in the kitchen. It was about 9 at that point, Elena should’ve been up. </p>
<p>“Lena”, Jane whispered into the dark bedroom. She had two options: 1) She could wait until Elena got up 2) She could jump on the bed and scare her to death. The latter option seemed like a logical one. </p>
<p>“JANEY! WHAT THE-”, Elena shouted. Jane laughed, putting a finger up to her mouth. </p>
<p>“Shh”, she said through her giggles. “You’re gonna wake Bina.” Elena pushed Jane off of her with a yawn. </p>
<p>“So you don’t know how she is today?”, Elena asked, getting out of the bed. Jane’s giggles died down as she watched Elena pick out her clothes. </p>
<p>“No”, she whispered. “Oh, I’m probably going to go to train today.” Elena dropped the pair of jeans that were in her hands and turned to look at Jane.</p>
<p>“I made plans for today, I probably should’ve canceled them yesterday, but my friend's in town for the weekend, and I promised her that I'd have lunch with her to catch up.” </p>
<p>“Lena, it’s ok, I’m sure Sabina will be fine”, Jane replied. Elena picked up the jeans and nodded uneasily. </p>
<p>“We shouldn’t wake her, should we?”</p>
<p>“Nah, let her sleep”, Jane responded. “What time are you meeting your friend?”</p>
<p>“Around 12:30 maybe. Why?” </p>
<p>“Maybe I can head out in a little bit and you can watch Bina until I get back?”, Jane asked, playing with a piece of thread on Elena’s blanket. </p>
<p>“I guess that could work”, Elena replied, pulling a shirt over her head. “I guess I’ll just text you when I’m gonna head out?” </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me”, Jane said, rolling off the bed and skipping out of the bedroom. “I’m gonna make breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Thank god!”, Elena exclaimed, making Jane smirk. “I want eggs, scrambled, with a side of toast, lightly toasted.” Jane rolled her eyes and she got a frying pan out. </p>
<p>Sabina’s bedroom door opened and there she was, bedhead and all.</p>
<p>“Hey, sleepy”, Jane teased, cracking an egg into a bowl. Sabina ignored her and sat at the table. Jane frowned, whisking the eggs, putting them into the frying pan. “Hey, Bina, I’m gonna go train today, I’ll be leaving after breakfast, I won’t be long, but Lena’s gonna be here until I get back.” Sabina still said nothing. All she did was stare in front of her. </p>
<p>She had nightmares the night before, she woke up in a cold sweat multiple times. They were...unique to say the least. </p>
<p>Jane set a plate in front of Sabina, filled with eggs and a half a slice of toast. Sabina looked up at Jane and the taller girl mouthed ‘Eat’.</p>
<p>Elena danced into the kitchen at that moment, searching for her plate of food. </p>
<p>“You were expecting something?”, Jane teased, handing Elena a plate full of just what she wanted. Elena’s face lit up as she sat across from Sabina. </p>
<p>“Hey, Biny”, Elena said, taking a bite of her eggs. Sabina said nothing, she just stared at her plate. Elena looked at Jane with a frown. Jane shrugged and took a bite of toast. </p>
<p>~~ </p>
<p>After Jane finished her breakfast, she headed out. She promised that she wouldn’t be long. </p>
<p>“It’s ok, Janey, take your time”, Elena said, taking another bite of egg. Jane nodded, and with that, she left.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Jane didn’t mean to be late, Elena had texted her and said that she was heading out early. She got the text late, and on top of that, she was getting every red light she came across. ‘A few minutes won’t hurt, nothing will happen’ </p>
<p>Her theory was proven wrong right when she stepped into the apartment. There were pieces of broken plates everywhere. She assumed that one of them had to be the plate that held Sabina’s breakfast, that she didn’t eat, she was sure of it. But Sabina wasn’t in sight. </p>
<p>Jane walked to Sabina’s room and pushed open the door slightly. There she was. She was sitting in the middle of the room, shaking. She was crying again. She was clutching her left hand. It was bleeding. </p>
<p>Jane rushed over to her like the day before. It was then that she noticed a hole in the wall that Sabina faced. Sabina buried her head in Jane’s chest and muttered the same “I’m sorry I’m sorry” that she muttered the day before. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry about the plates”, she sobbed. “I’m sorry about punching the wall...I-...I didn’t mean to.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know, Bina”, Jane replied, stroking Sabina’s hair. “I can pick up the broken plates, we can fix the wall later.” Sabina partially nodded, but she continued shaking, like she was cold. “We need to do something about your hand right now, Bina.” Sabina watched as Jane got up and went to the bathroom. She came back with the first aid kit. </p>
<p>“Does this hurt?”, Jane asked, holding an alcohol pad to Sabina’s knuckles. Bina shook her head. It should’ve hurt, but for some reason it didn’t. She felt nothing. </p>
<p>After Jane was done with the alcohol, she put some cream on Sabina’s knuckles and wrapped them with a bandage. </p>
<p>“...thank you”, Sabina muttered. Jane smiled as she helped her off the ground, and went to pick up the broken glass.  </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Later that day, after dinner, Jane filled her roommate in on what happened. </p>
<p>“Is she ok?!”, Elena asked, her eyes widening. </p>
<p>“She’s fine, just some cuts on her knuckles…”, Jane replied with a shrug. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Jane, I should’ve called instead of texted you”, Elena said, putting her hand on Jane’s arm. </p>
<p>“Lena, it’s not your fault”, Jane replied, putting her hand on top of Elena’s. “I knew that I shouldn’t have gone today.’</p>
<p>“Do you think she should...go see a therapist”, Elena suggested. Jane shrugged. </p>
<p>“You don’t think it’s too soon?”, she asked. Elena shook her head. </p>
<p>“You know she’s had issues in the past, the problems she’s having now could be connected to her past somehow. Sleep on it?”</p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll see how I feel about it in the morning.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. you'd come back to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahaha </p><p>sorry it's short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sabina, Elena and I talked last night, and we think that you should see a therapist”, Jane said, taking a sip of tea. Everything went silent. Elena acted like she wasn’t present in the conversation. Sabina slammed both of her palms down on the kitchen table. </p><p>“I. Am. Not. Going. To. A. Therapist”, she snapped. She got up from her seat at the table, went over to grab her leather jacket, and headed for the door. </p><p>“Sab-”, Jane started to say, but Sabina was already gone. The door slam sent a couple of picture frames falling to the ground. Elena started to grab her jacket, but Jane grabbed her wrist. </p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“But, Jane she-”, Elena started. </p><p>“She’ll be back, she always comes back.” </p><p>Sabina had a history of running away, whether it was mentally or physically. It was usually because she got into a fight with either Jane or Elena, or for some other stupid reason, but that time was different. </p><p>--</p><p>Sabina did come back, hours later. Jane was on the couch wrapped in a blanket. She was reviewing a briefing for a mission that was coming up. She heard the door open. </p><p>Sabina was tired. She was probably at the training centers the hours that she was gone. </p><p>“Bina?”, Jane quietly called into the darkness. She gestured for Sabina to come over to the couch. Sabina walked over dazedly, rubbing her eyes as she cuddled against Jane. She gave Sabina some blanket to drape over herself. </p><p>“I don’t like therapists”, Sabina mumbled into Jane’s arm. “They scare me.” Jane could hear a slight tremor in Sabina’s voice. </p><p>“Bina, it was only a suggestion”, Jane replied. “We were just trying to help you.” Jane could’ve sworn that Sabina mumbled “I don’t need your help” through a yawn. </p><p>“Where’s Elena?”, she asked. </p><p>“She went to bed a long time ago. I was just trying to read up on a few things for a mission coming up. You should get to bed though.” Sabina yawned again, but made no effort to get up. </p><p>Jane could feel Sabina growing heavier as she fell asleep right there next to her. Jane smiled and sighed. ‘Well, as long as I’m here’, Jane thought, exiting out of the briefing and, with a few clicks on the tablet, she brought up Sabina’s TA file. ‘Please have something useful.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. they don't want me better, they just want me broke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Janey, there has to be something we can do. What about pills?!”, Elena desperately asked the taller Angel. “They have anti-depressant pills!” The way Sabina acted was already starting to affect Elena. Bad. </p><p>Elena was the kind of person who had to have constant cuddles and affection. Jane wasn’t one to be the big spoon, or any spoon, it was usually Sabina who gave Elena the attention. But Sabina obviously hadn’t been in the cuddling mood.</p><p>“She wouldn’t be able to take them”, Jane replied. “There were some...troubles..in her past.” Elena sighed. </p><p>“There has to be something we can do! She can’t be like this forever!” Jane gripped Elena’s wrist in an attempt to calm her down. </p><p>“We can’t do anything, Lena, you know that. Besides, she won’t be like this forever.” Jane knew that making a statement like that would give Elena some kind of false hope. The last thing she wanted to do was watch Elena fall apart because Sabina stayed the same and showed no sign of getting better.</p><p>A light bulb went off in Elena’s head. Jane looked into Elena’s hopeful eyes. </p><p>“Saint!”, Elena exclaimed, smiling. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Maybe Saint can fix her!”, Elena replied. ‘Fix her?’, Jane thought. ‘God, she’s not broken, Elena. Right?’<br/>
--</p><p>Even though Jane didn’t think it would work, she told Elena that she could call Saint. He came right over, like he would any other time, after all, Sabina was his favorite. </p><p>The two girls knew they should give Saint and Sabina some space, so they went over to the tiny café down the street from their apartment. </p><p>--</p><p>“How much sleep did you get last night?”, Elena asked, taking a sip of water. “You look like you’re about to fall asleep in your soup.” </p><p>“Not much. Sabina kept her elbow in my ribs most of the night, and if it wasn’t that, then she was having nightmare after nightmare”, Jane replied, stirring her soup. She looked across the table to see the pout on Elena’s face.</p><p>-- </p><p>They ate the rest of their lunch in silence. They didn’t know how long Saint would take, but they were hoping not that long. The anticipation was killing them. </p><p>When they figured it was time, Jane and Elena split the bill, and walked back to their apartment. </p><p>Saint was finished. It seemed that Elena and Jane had perfect timing. </p><p>“I tried everything I could, Angels”, Saint said, gesturing to Sabina, who was on the couch, looking out the window. “It seems like our Sabina is trapped inside her own mind.” Elena let out a soft whimper, causing Jane to put her arm around her. “She needs you guys, even if she doesn’t realize, just be there for her. That’ll be enough for her to get better.” </p><p>Saint left, and Sabina went back to her bedroom before Jane or Elena could speak to her. Elena went to her room as well, probably to cry, leaving Jane alone in the kitchen. ‘Great’.</p><p>--</p><p>Jane didn’t see Sabina until the next day. Her, Jane, and Elena sat in silence while they ate breakfast. Sabina’s voices in her head were present at the table that day. </p><p>‘Worthless’. ‘They don’t really care about you, you know’. ‘They’re just pretending to care so they don’t get held responsible if you do something to yourself’. </p><p>“You’re just pretending!”, Sabina shouted, somehow making the voices satisfied that Sabina believed, making Elena jump, and Jane look at her with confusion and concern. </p><p>“What, Bina?”, Jane asked. A tear streamed down Sabina’s cheek as she threw down her napkin and went to her room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. traumas, they surround me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhmmm</p><p>last chapter!</p><p>*comments are appreciated*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It went on for two weeks. Two long weeks that felt like an eternity. Sabina spent most of the two weeks in her room, only coming out to eat breakfast or dinner, she skipped lunch. </p><p>It was a Friday, about noon. Jane and Elena were at opposite ends of the living room, Jane on the couch reading, and Elena in the chair on her laptop. Both girls were too engrossed in whatever they were doing to notice it when Sabina came out of her room. </p><p>“I was deemed a disappointment at a young age”, Sabina started, staring at the ground. Elena and Jane both looked up, surprised. “I grew up with a lot of problems, as you know from that day in Berlin.” Jane and Elena stared at Sabina with confusion, both unsure where she was going. Sabina continued. </p><p>“My dad was an alcoholic, he used to...hurt me” Elena’s eyes widened “...I really didn’t think it was a big deal, I was used to it. My mom was the type to turn a blind eye when it came to just about everything. I guess she was too involved with being the perfect housewife, but that didn’t stop her from abusing my mentality. She yelled at me often, calling me names that I shouldn’t repeat to you guys.” Jane’s eyes softened as she set her book down on the ottoman. </p><p>“Bina, why are you tell-”, Jane started to ask, but Sabina held up her hand to stop her. </p><p>“Ever since that day a couple of weeks ago I have been feeling...weird. It’s been years since I’ve thought about my parents...but recently, they’re all I can think about...all I can hear is my mother’s voice telling me I’m worthless...and that I don’t deserve you guys…” Sabina’s voice cracked slightly as she said the last part and a tear ran down her cheek. She stayed where she was, not moving an inch. It seemed like she still wasn’t finished. </p><p>“It hasn’t been just that though” Sabina looked over at Jane. “That mission last month. You were in the hospital for 6 days. It was all my fault.” Jane shook her head. It hadn’t been Sabina’s fault, well not technically. </p><p>The mission was to track down an infamous drug dealer. Sabina had a little too much fun being the diversion. She told Jane to move in on the guards that were there. The guards were one step ahead of her though. They shot her. Twice. </p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, Bina, those guys would’ve shot me if you gave me the go then or 20 minutes from then”, Jane replied, a pleading look on her face. “Besides, I’m ok! Look at me, I’m perfectly fine! Bina, come over here.” Sabina sighed, walking over and sitting on the couch. Jane looked over at Elena. “You too, come here.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, you guys”, Sabina said. “I know I put you through a lot…” She looked into Elena’s doe eyes. Elena nodded. </p><p>“You scared me, Biny”, Elena whined. “You scared me so much.” Elena buried her head in Sabina’s side. Sabina put her arm around Elena, smiled, and whispered “I’m sorry, Ley”. </p><p>“Don’t think you don’t deserve us, Bina”, Jane said. “If any, we don’t deserve you.” Sabina chuckled slightly. Elena nodded, smiling. It was clear that the Angel was happy to be in Sabina’s arms again. </p><p>Sabina sighed loudly. </p><p>“What? Are you ok?”, Jane asked. Sabina tried to hide her smile.</p><p>“As much as I like this, I’m starving.” Elena let out a sound, that could only be described as her saying “No!”, and head-butted Sabina’s side. “Ok, nevermind, I guess I can’t get up.” Jane got up and headed to the kitchen. </p><p>“Sandwich please!”, Sabina called out to Jane. “Turkey!” The blonde Angel looked down at Elena. “I’ve missed this, Ley.” <br/>“Me too.” </p><p>“Me three”, Jane said, walking back into the living room and setting a plate on Sabina’s lap. </p><p>“I love having a personal chef/maid”, Sabina said, giggling. </p><p>“I love that you’re your old self, Sabina.” </p><p>“I still need a lot of work, though, that’s where you guys come in.”</p><p>“We’ll be here”, Jane replied. </p><p>“Always”, Elena softly added.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really hope you've enjoyed this story, </p><p> </p><p>i have a new Charlie's Angels fanfic out now "Sacred New Beginnings That Became My Religion" </p><p>ok bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>